


charcoal

by fairyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, getting wasted, jaehyun n taeyong are a couple but this revolves around johnten so i didn't put them in the tags, johnny is a whole baby please protect him, johnny is an awkward bean, slight angst, ten is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyoon/pseuds/fairyoon
Summary: ten always leaves his drawings behind, and johnny always takes them with him





	charcoal

Johnny glanced at the boy in front of him. He seemed to be almost done drawing. His dark eyes scanned the paper sceptically, tipping his head back slightly. He slicked his black hair back and dropped the paper on the table. Johnny didn’t dare to look in his direction. The boy got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and waited until the shrill sound of the bell ringing, allowing him and other students to leave.

Johnny packed his bag slowly, taking his sweet, sweet time. He looked around hastily before snatching the drawing the boy made, slipping it in between his history book. He let out a breath in relief and picked up his pace, leaving the classroom. Johnny decided to go outside, near the basketball field. He recognised Jaehyun from far away and made his way over to him. Johnny gave a nod as he arrived at their usual lunch spot. “Sup,” Jaehyun gave him a crooked grin, the straw of his milk drink trapped between his teeth. Taeyong, who was leaning into his boyfriend, smiled fondly. “Hi.” Johnny greeted them, sitting down on the bench opposite from them.

“How was art class?” Taeyong asked curiously, sitting up slightly. “Fine,” Johnny took out his sandwich and took a bite. “just listened to some music and stuff.” He shrugged, trying to ignore the knowing look Jaehyun and Taeyong shared. “Yeah? What about that boy? That cute boy, yeah?” Taeyong pressed, now fully sitting up and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “He was there, as always.” Johnny rolled his eyes and swallowed a bite that was a little too big.

“Did you two talk? Did you?” His best friend’s eyes lit up, already assuming a yes. “No, _mom_ , we didn’t. The usual. I just sat across of him, that’s all.” The elder spoke, watching Jaehyun as he let out a loud laugh, hand reaching out to stroke Taeyong’s hair, smoothing it. “I think that’s enough, baby.” He chuckled, making the other pout. “Alright, alright. Keep me updated.” Taeyong winked before continuing to eat.

Johnny fiddled with his headphones and turned his music, previously off, on. He got up. “Leaving again?” Taeyong asked, looking up at his friend. “Yup. I have an essay to turn in.” Johnny nodded and grabbed his bag. “Alright. I’ll see you later,” Jaehyun, who was also Johnny’s roommate, waved and so did Taeyong.

The new year had just started, and the only reason Johnny had chosen art was because of that boy. He had the most beautiful tanned skin he’d ever seen, with dark, mysterious eyes and Johnny was fucking _whipped_. His crush started somewhere last year, during spring. He’d never really paid attention in class because honestly, who did? And then he noticed _him_. He was way too shy to talk to him, let alone ask his name, so that was all still a big mystery to Johnny.

Jaehyun and Johnny were, fortunately, roommates again, as Jaehyun was younger than him. Much to Johnny’s disapproval, Jaehyun and Taeyong liked to sleep together at times, which always lead to two things; sounds Johnny did _not_ want to hear or giggles and soft talking till deep in the night. So, Taeyong came with the great solution of having Johnny either evacuate to Taeyong’s room, or having Jaehyun come to his room.

There had been no problem with that so far as Taeyong didn’t have a roommate last year, but there were more applications this year. Johnny hoped Taeyong’s roommate would become Mark, or Donghyuck, two kids from a year below them. They were pretty funny, and Johnny, especially Taeyong, had taken a liking to them.

Johnny slid the drawer of his desk open and took out an album he’d hid under a ton of books. He opened the album and browsed through few folders before finding an empty one. He took out the drawing the boy made today and slid it into the folder. Johnny exhaled and lifted the books in the drawer, slipping the album back under them. He’d collected a nice amount of the drawings the boy had made so far.

Johnny was closing the drawer when the door burst open. He jumped, slammed the drawer close and spun around. It was Yuta. “Yuta, what’s wr-”

The Japanese male coughed hard, crossing his arms. Johnny looked at him, and then at his laptop. “Right, the essay- I swear I was going to finish it just now!” he said, shrinking under Yuta’s glare. “あり得ないほど” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Johnny started typing rapidly immediately, looking back to grant Yuta a grin. The other’s lips twitched upwards at this, and he replied by swatting the male’s head lightly before leaving. “If I don’t have it by tonight…”

Johnny looked back nervously.

“You won’t wake up tomorrow, which also means you won’t get to see pretty boy’s face anymore.” Yuta smirked, waved cheekily and left. Johnny scowled. He glanced at the time and started working on finishing the essay hastily. Jaehyun stumbled in when he was about done, eyes big. He shook his head hard and slapped his cheek softly, making his face go back to normal. “Johnny.” Jaehyun started, closing the door behind him. “Mmm…” Johnny continued typing rapidly. “It’s important. Really important. My life- Taeyong’s life too- depends on it.” He shook Johnny’s arm hard.

With a sigh, Johnny removed his hands from the keyboard, spinning around to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “Taeyong,” the male shook his head tragically. “He has a roommate.” Jaehyun finished, nodding as though this was the worst thing ever. Johnny was about to laugh his ass off before realizing. “Hold on… does that mean-”

“Taeyong will have to come here more often.” Jaehyun, looking very content with this idea, gave a confident nod. “No.” Johnny shook his head, once, twice. “I am _not_ going through that again. Do you know how awkward it was that one time Yuta came running in screaming something about this artist he and Taeyong both like and saw my morning face? He almost fainted.” Johnny snorted, crossing his arms. “I’m not gonna sleep in Tae’s dorm again.” He confirmed.

“Don’t worry, just be silent and the guy won’t even notice you’re there. On the other hand, if you decide to stay here,” Jaehyun gave him a knowing look. “Things won’t be too quiet.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Johnny gagged.

“I’ll think about it. Now shut up and let me finish this before Yuta ends me.” He rolled his eyes and turned around to face his laptop.

-

It was Thursday when Johnny had his beloved art class again. He’d been walking purposefully slow, feeling relieved when he saw no one was sitting near the boy. He took a seat across of him and was about to turn his headphones on when the teacher started doing something he’d never really done before(either he didn’t bother to or he just forgot it);

“Ahn?”

“Yes.”

A whole new world opened before Johnny’s eyes. He waited eagerly, nearly drooling with anticipation; he was finally going to discover the boy’s name. “Johnny?” Johnny snapped out of his daze and nodded. “Present.” He nodded. This continued on for a while. Johnny constantly glanced at the male in front of him. “Ten?”

“Present.” The boy, Ten, gave a nod, not bothering to look up from his paper. Johnny melted.

_Ten._

_Ten, Ten, Ten._

It sounded good, like it was made just for his mouth. Which he, of course, didn’t try out. With cheeks tinted red, he grabbed his pencil and started sketching. His headphones were pressed against his ears, music playing on medium volume. Johnny didn’t really focus on drawing, instead dragged his pencil around in small circles while bobbing his head lightly to the current song.

He glanced at Ten, who was lazily sketching a cat. Johnny swallowed, trying not to think about how _good_ the look in the other’s eyes was as he was completely absorbed in drawing and drawing only, lips parted slightly. Then, the dark orbs who’d been previously looking at the paper shot up to meet Johnny’s.

That was completely unexpected and very, _very_ unasked for.

Johnny blinked, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Ten’s eyes stared straight into his soul. _Oh no._ Johnny’s lips parted, his heart picking up an inhuman speed. In fact, he was pretty sure it was audible for the entire world to hear. Ten then dropped his gaze back to his drawing and continued, acting as if he didn’t just catch Johnny gawk at him.

Johnny made a mental note to never ever let that happen again and tried to get rid of the blush on his cheeks.

“I’m going to die.” Johnny had his face buried in his hands, groaning. Jaehyun patted his head and took a bite of his lunch. “It’s not that bad, unless you like,  got hard. You didn’t, right?” he asked worriedly, making Johnny look up from his hands and scoff. “Uh, no? I’m not _that_ much of a creep.” He shook his head, still a little bit shaken up of what happened. “Where’s Taeyong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh. Apparently that guy, his roommate, is a little bit of a loner, so he’s currently trying to get him to eat with us.” Jaehyun shrugged, swallowing his bite. That wasn’t too surprising. Taeyong had always felt the need to take everyone under his wing, no matter who.

What Johnny certainly did not expect was a very familiar, dark-haired male to show up. Taeyong was chatting with him as they approached, the other one nodding every few times. Johnny felt every last will to live leave and re-enter his body;

“Guys, this is Ten. My roommate.” Taeyong sat down next to Jaehyun and Ten _smiled_. Johnny had to make sure he wasn’t drooling, so he tried to subtly touch his lip with his thumb. “Hi.” Ten nodded, looking around slightly before sitting down next to, of course, Johnny. He leaned over the table to shake Jaehyun’s hand before turning towards the remaining male.

Ten tilted his head.

“Hey, I know you! Art class.” Ten raised an eyebrow, looking back at Taeyong, who was gaping at them. Jaehyun’s expression didn’t look any different. “Whoa, that’s really… cool. He’s my best friend.” Taeyong succeeded in acting surprised, but his eyes flickered to Johnny, to confirm his thoughts. “Ten.” Ten shook Johnny’s undeniably warm and slightly sweaty hand. “Johnny.” He nodded breathlessly, his heart pounding.

Taeyong bit down on his lip hard to stop himself from asking questions he shouldn’t ask right now.

As soon as Ten had left for his next class, Taeyong’s head snapped towards a very flustered Johnny. “Was that _him_?” he asked in a low voice, eyes wide and curious. Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s wrist and shook it. The eldest gave a hesitant nod. “Oh. My. God.” Taeyong slapped a hand over his mouth and then wound his arms around Jaehyun’s upper arm. “Was I- how do I look?” Johnny nervously asked, running a hand through his hair.

 “Hot. Casual.” Jaehyun said immediately, earning a nod in agreement from Taeyong. “You look messy, in a good way.” The shorter male confirmed, grinning so widely his eyes crinkled.

“We should invite him to our next lunch too!” Taeyong beamed, nodding enthusiastically. Which he did.

Ten wasn’t at all quiet, like Johnny had expected; he liked talking a lot. He and Taeyong chatted away the time they had to eat their lunch whilst Jaehyun listened and stroked Taeyong’s hair and Johnny listened as well. “Johnny’s silent today.” Jaehyun decided to say, smirking slightly. Johnny snapped out of his endless train of thoughts and shot him the meanest glare he could possibly manage. “Yeah _Johnny_ , tell Ten something about yourself,” Taeyong nodded, smiling contently at Jaehyun’s plan.

Oh, there was no way in hell those two were ever going to fucking live again.

Johnny sat up, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Ten was looking at him, head tilted slightly. “Ooh, let’s talk about that one time Mr. Kyungsoo scolded him.” Taeyong said excitedly, making Ten smile amusedly. “Sounds lethal.” He looked back at Johnny, obviously waiting for the full story. “Oh, well… It all started with something _Jaehyun_ couldn’t do by himself.”

By the time he’d finished talking, Ten was nearly in tears. So was Johnny. Ten laughing was probably the most beautiful and adorable thing he’d ever seen. Taeyong looked back and forth between Ten and Johnny, extremely satisfied. He leaned into Jaehyun and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “He made you go to the _principal_? Oh boy, that sounds like an unforgettable day.” The student shook his head, wiping away his tears.

“Not as unforgettable as this day.” Of course, Johnny didn’t say this, and instead nodded, unable to hide his smile. “Yeah. It was weird.” He shrugged, feeling so fucking proud he did not only manage to fully tell Ten a story without fucking up but _also_ made him cackle with laughter.

However, all of that confidence went to waste as Johnny was extremely nervous for his art class a week after that. He was there early, earlier than Ten himself, and fiddled with his pencil and eraser. He looked up when he heard the sound of a bag being dropped on the ground, along with a “Hey.”

Johnny blinked, sitting up quickly. “Hi,” he nodded back, letting his eyes wander Ten’s outfit; he was wearing a dark denim jacket, along with black skinny jeans and an olive green shirt. “How do you like my hair?” the tanned male gave him a slight grin and sat down. Johnny swallowed at his friendliness. “It looks nice.” He nodded, glancing at his now silver hair.  

“You think so?” Ten touched his hair briefly. “Yeah, it- it fits you.” Johnny confirmed, gaining a little bit of confidence now that Ten was being _this_ nice to him. “Thanks.” The shorter male flashed him a crooked smile and took out his pencil case, grabbing a blanks sheet. Johnny gave a soft nod, watching his movements intently. Ten looked up at him, cocking his head to the side. “What?” he asked, blinking twice. It made him look very innocent.

Johnny shook his head. “No, I was just, uh,” he swallowed. “your hair.” He said with a flick of his hand. Ten smiled amusedly. He hummed and continued to draw. Johnny felt himself staring at the other again, biting his lip lightly. A tree. He was drawing a huge tree, with red apples and branches and dark green leaves.

Well, not that they were dark green _yet_ , but Johnny could visualise it easily. His pencil lay forgotten next to his still blank sheet. The tree looked nice in his album, next to the eerie face Ten had made a few weeks ago. It truly was beautiful, his art. It would be a waste to throw away, Johnny thought to himself, closing the album and shoving it in the drawer.

Jaehyun and Johnny weren’t at their usual table during lunch, but on the basketball field. They hadn’t practised in a while, due to school, so Jaehyun had dragged Johnny onto the field. The slightly shorter male glanced over to the table were Taeyong, and now Ten too, was sitting and smirked.

 “Time to show your skills to your beloved boy,” he nodded his head in the table’s direction and Johnny groaned. They didn’t have the field all to themselves; just one basket. They decided to play one-on-one.

Johnny and Jaehyun were playing _hard_.

“They’re good, aren’t they?” Taeyong said proudly, nudging Ten slightly. “They sure are.” The other replied, gaze fixed on Johnny, on his muscles and the beads of sweat on his forehead. Taeyong glanced at Ten with a satisfied smile. “He’s got a nice ass,” Ten then said, leaning back slightly. Taeyong almost choked on his apple. “Johnny, I mean.” He gave a nod and looked over at Taeyong with a slight smirk. The red-haired male gaped at Ten.

 “What?”

-

Johnny opened the door to Taeyong’s dorm, opening his mouth to say something. Ten was sitting on the floor, bent over his drawing as he blindly reached for one of the huge amount of pencils that were spread out on the floor. He looked up. “Oh. Hey, Johnny.” He sat up and waved. “Hi.” Johnny smiled sheepishly, already feeling heat creeping up his neck. “Tae’s on a trip to the local supermarket.” Johnny tilted his head at the nickname, and nodded. “Okay. Are you drawing?” he sunk down and sat across of Ten, clasping his hands together.

“Mhm.” The other hummed, revealing the paper. It was a hand. Johnny whistled. “Hands are hard to draw.” He remarked, examining the sheet. “I know. I’m not that good at hands.” Ten nodded.

Johnny wanted to tell him it looked amazing, just like all the other drawings he’d made. Instead, he said;

“It looks pretty good,”

“Thank you.”

A silence fell. Ten resumed drawing, erasing some parts and adding other features. Johnny watched him. “Do you like ice cream?” Ten asked, out of the blue. “Ice cream?” the elder tilted his head. “Yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you.” The other nodded, eyes still fixated on the drawing.

“Oh. Well, I suppose I don’t hate it.” Johnny shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest so he could rest his chin on them. “Me neither.” Ten replied, erasing a small line. “Pistachio’s my favourite.” He continued. Johnny nodded, not sure in which direction this was going.

“So, would you like to eat ice cream with me?” Ten asked, looking up to meet Johnny’s confused eyes. He’d said it like that was the only appropriate sentence to say after talking about the desert. “Right now?” Johnny asked, frowning slightly. “Yeah. I’ve wanted ice cream for the whole week.” Ten crossed his legs.

“Let’s go get some, then.”

-

“Ten told me some interesting news last night.” Taeyong said slyly, sinking down on the seat next to Jaehyun. Johnny glanced at him, quickly stuffing his face with bagel. “I never knew you liked vanilla ice cream, Johnny.” Taeyong wiggled his eyebrows, making Jaehyun raise his own. “How do you know?” Jaehyun asked, his arm wrapped snugly around his boyfriend’s thin waist. “Apparently Ten and Johnny went to get ice cream yesterday.” Taeyong said, his smug expression faltering, making place for one of excitement.

 “How did it go?” he asked in a whisper, shaking Johnny wrist. “Fine. We uh, went to that ice cream place nearby. He had pistachio ice cream.” The male told them, feeling warm at the mere thought.

“Did you talk about anything in particular?” Taeyong asked, squirming in Jaehyun’s arms with anticipation. “Talk about what?” All of a sudden, Ten was sitting down next to Johnny, their arms brushing. Johnny instantly lost the ability to form a proper sentence. “You know… stuff.” Jaehyun broke the silence with a charming smile, rubbing Taeyong’s side affectionately.

Ten turned to Johnny. “Ah. You got a little…” he reached up and wiped some of the white powder that stuck on the corner of Johnny’s lips away with his thumb. As if that wasn’t enough, he snuck his tongue out to taste it. “Sugar.” Ten nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Johnny, who was pretty sure his cheeks were a crimson red, held up the donut he was eating as an explanation.

Taeyong smiled fondly, sharing a look with Jaehyun.

“He _likes_ you.” Jaehyun said for the fifth time that night, shaking his head in disbelief. Johnny was unable to concentrate on his homework. “He just cleaned my face. That’s all. Taeyong does that too.” He responded, trying to be casual about it. “Taeyong didn’t look at you like Ten did. Trust me, I’d know.” His friend smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

When Johnny came back from his highly-needed visit to the restroom, he saw Ten, instead of Jaehyun, sitting on the chair of his desk. He was wearing a sweater that was way too big for him, with sweatpants and bare feet. Johnny felt his mouth go dry. “Oh. Hi. Jaehyun came to our dorm, and Taeyong said I’d probably prefer sleeping here.” Ten explained, leaning back in the wheelchair. “Ah, I see.” Johnny gave a nod, feeling his heart skip a beat. How on earth was he going to sleep if he knew Ten was lying on a bed next to him?

He didn’t know whether he should thank Taeyong and Jaehyun, or be furious with them. Both seemed to be quite fitting.

“Well, I guess… are you going to sleep right now?” Johnny asked, closing the door behind him. Ten quirked an eyebrow. “It’s quite early.” He remarked, nodding at the time. “Ah. Yeah, you’re right.” Johnny gave a nod and leaned against the door. “So, Johnny-” the door flew open, making Johnny stumble forward. Of course, it was Yuta, along with Taeil. 

“Johnny,” Yuta nearly jumped on the taller male, grinning the biggest grin. “we got an A. The essay.” He said, shaking a very lost Johnny. “Wait, for real? An A?” his eyes grew wide in surprise.

“I mean, it’s probably because of my creative writing, but you’ve done a good job.” The Japanese male shrugged, smirking slightly. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Taeil nodded to Ten, who had been watching silently. “Oh, this is Ten, Taeyong’s roommate.” Johnny stepped aside and glanced at Ten, who smiled.

“We know each other from art class.” The shorter male nodded.

Oh no. Johnny had been trying to avoid that title. Yuta looked at Ten, then at the other’s slightly red face. Johnny could practically see the penny drop in Yuta’s mind. “Ah, art class…” he said slowly, nodding. His lips turned up into a smug smile. “I’ve been hearing… _stuff_ about you. Nice to finally meet you.” Yuta said, extending his hand. Ten got up and shook it.

Johnny wanted to die.

“Yuta.” The male said. “Taeil.” Taeil smiled, honestly feeling a little bad for Johnny as he also shook Ten’s hand. Johnny saw Yuta open his mouth, probably to say more, so he quickly coughed. “Anyway, I’m glad we got an A for our assignment. I expected a C.” he quickly spoke, glancing at Yuta.

“Excuse me? With the part I wrote, that was practically impossible.” Yuta scoffed, his attention away from Ten, who was looking at Johnny. Taeil, being the helpful guy he is, grabbed Yuta’s sleeve, tugging on it. “Let’s go back. I want to finish that movie we were watching.” He said, urging his roommate to come with him.

Johnny exhaled in relief, waving at the duo before closing the door. That was _so_ awkward. The male turned around, sighing hard. “Sorry. My friends are weird.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the other apologetically. Ten smiled. “It’s okay. They’re all pretty cool.” He nodded, sitting down on Johnny’s wheelchair. “You think so?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “Yeah. Taeyong’s really nice. Always looking out for me,” Ten spoke, which was expected. Taeyong’s the biggest mom friend you’ll ever get.

“Jaehyun’s kind as well. We have English class together. And well, I don’t know your other two friends too well, but they seem like fun. They all care about you.” Ten finished, looking up at Johnny. “Yuta’s the devil himself,” was all he replied, honestly because he had no idea what else to say. Ten’s voice was silky, causing shivers to go down his spine. On top of that, he told him everyone cared about him. Was that a normal thing to say?

Ten laughed. “The one with the brown hair, right?” he asked, his laugh _way_ too angelic and sweet to be real. It took Johnny a few seconds to reply. “Yeah,” he nodded, swallowing hard. Ten stretched, yawning audibly. “So, Johnny,” he resumed, getting up. “you got anything to do right now?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “Ah, yeah. I was working on an assignment.” Johnny took place in his wheelchair and glanced at Ten.

“Mind if I draw you?” the male asked, grabbing one of Jaehyun’s stools and joining Johnny at the desk. “Draw me?” the elder asked, turning to look at the other. Ten nodded. “I don’t have anything to do, so…” he trailed off, pencil and paper ready.

“Sure. Do I have to pose or anything?”

“No, no. Don’t. Stay like this,” Ten raised his hand to stop Johnny from moving, who smiled at his words. “Alright.” He went back to working on his laptop, sounds of Ten’s pencil skimming the paper filling the room. Quite some time had passed, and Johnny yawned a few times. “Tired?” Ten’s eyes glanced up at Johnny before flickering back to his sketchbook.

“Yeah. I should go to sleep.” He nodded, not moving yet. “Okay. I finished the sketch, so I can work with this.” Ten closed his sketchbook before Johnny could take a look at it and placed it on the desk.

Johnny turned the light off(the switch was next to his bed)and whispered Ten a ‘good night’

He got one in return, just as low.

However, Johnny was woken up by a soft shuffling sound. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. He heard quiet, shallow breaths and two legs appeared in front of his bed. “Johnny?” Ten whispered, his voice almost inaudible. “Yeah?” Johnny whispered back, slightly confused.

“I… can you turn the light on, please?” his voice sounded so fragile Johnny frowned. He got out of bed. “Something wrong?” Johnny asked worriedly, looking at the other. Ten’s eyes were glistening, his chest moving up and down rapidly. He looked even smaller than he already was.

Johnny tilted his head, not sure what to do.

“I don’t feel good. Bad dream.” Ten looked up at the male, looking pale. Johnny swallowed. “What… do you have this often?” Johnny sat down on his mattress, urging Ten to sit down with him. He received a nod. “I don’t know why. Sorry.” He looked away, clearly uncomfortable, his hands clasped together in his lap. Now Johnny might not have a lot of experience with relationships and all of that, but growing up he was often asked to watch the children of his neighbours.

He looked at Ten, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling the shorter male in his chest.

Jaehyun found them like this, lied down on Johnny’s bed, not too close but not too far from each other(unfortunately, he didn’t have time to snap a picture, as he was grabbing his books for his morning classes).

When Johnny woke up, his arm was pressed against something warm and soft, he expected anything but to roll over and stare right into Ten’s face. The younger was still asleep, his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones as his chest went up and down peacefully. Johnny sighed, sitting up carefully.

He got out of bed and glanced at Ten, slowing his movements to just look at his face. He looked delicate and tiny, his hair messy and his lips slightly pouty. Johnny turned around and opened his closet, taking out some clothes. He knocked over his pencil case and cursed under his breath, bending down to pick his stuff up.

Ten’s eyes fluttered open, eyeing the person a few feet away from him lazily. He smirked when Johnny removed his shirt, his bare back clearly visible. He yawned, making Johnny jump. “You’re awake,” the later remarked, hurrying to pull a new shirt on. “Yup.” Ten gave a nod and stretched, sitting up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the Thai got up and joined Johnny at the closet.

“Ten.” Johnny was looking at other clothes, rummaging through them. Ten stared at the side of his face, nodding. The smaller smiled. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” Johnny continued, causing Ten’s heart rate to speed up. “Yeah?” he tried to sound casual, glancing at the stack of clothes the other was shoving aside.

“Taeyong told me you’re actually Thai. How’s your Korean _this_ good?” Ten smirked at that, shrugging idly.  “If you’re as intelligent as I am, every language is a piece of cake.” He said cheekily, receiving a light bump of Johnny’s hip against his own.

 _Fuck_.

The normally flustered male had become much more confident over the past days. Ten then explained how he moved to Korean for the universities, and that’s how he got here. Johnny nodded, pulling his socks on. “Well, it’s good you came,” The taller said, tying his shoelaces. “or else you wouldn’t have met me.” He said triumphantly, granting Ten a boyish grin.

He’d gotten comfortable around the other, frequently teasing him and messing around with him, which was returned just as much. Ten usually won Johnny’s confidence over by doing something extremely flirty or suggestive, catching the elder off guard.

Ten noticed a note on Johnny’s desk and being the nosy guy he is, he leaned over to read it. “Party at Doyoung’s… next Friday. From Jaehyun. Huh.” He read out loud, stroking his chin. “Doyoungie’s hosting a party?” Johnny, who was looking for his hairbrush, raised an eyebrow. “I guess so.” The other nodded, having met the boy several times.

“Cool. I hope you can handle a little bit of liquor.” Johnny smirked, earning a smack against the back of his head. “Am I invited, then?” Ten asked, tilting his head. “Doyoung’s a nice guy. _Your friends are my friends_ , he always says.” Johnny mimicked the other’s voice, chuckling to himself.

-

Johnny, who now always sat and left his art class with Ten, noticed the other didn’t leave his drawings behind anymore.

-

The day of the party was edging closer and closer, and Ten seemed to get more impatient every day. “I don’t get why you’re _that_ excited.” Taeyong teased, melting in Jaehyun’s embrace as they hugged. Johnny and Jaehyun both came back from their basketball game, meeting in Taeyong’s and Ten’s dorm.

“I just haven’t had a party in a while. I’m a huge loner, remember?” Ten huffed, elbowing Johnny’s side gently in a way of greeting him. “Not anymore.” Johnny gave him an elbow back and Taeyong hid his proud smile in Jaehyun’s chest.

It was the evening of the party, and Jaehyun and Johnny agreed to go to Taeyong’s and Ten’s room to pick them up. It took the duo a while to get ready. “Taeyong, baby, we’re going to get wasted, not meet one of those flawless idols you adore so much,” Jaehyun tried, glancing at the time on his phone. Taeyong and Ten laughed softly. “I know, but Ten’s helping me apply eyeliner. He’s pretty good at it.” The red-haired explained, his voice slightly muffled.

Johnny and Jaehyun exchanged a look.

Jaehyun swallowed hard. “Take all the time you need.” He said immediately, leaning against the wall. The two came out a few minutes later, and Johnny was surprised his jaw wasn’t on the floor at the sight of Ten. He was wearing a simple, blue blouse, which was slightly translucent. Ten was also wearing extremely tight, black jeans made of leather. His eyes had, as Johnny hoped, a small wing in the corner, identical to Taeyong’s.

Johnny’s lips twitched as he met Ten’s smug eyes, looking away swiftly. It felt hot all of a sudden, the hall seeming way too narrow. “Let’s go.” Ten promptly linked arms with Johnny’s and skipped excitedly. The elder shook his head, following him hastily. They arrived at the fraternity at 11 pm.

A cute boy with hair in the same colour of Ten opened the door, almost the same height as Johnny. “Hi! I’m assuming you’re all friends of Doy- Taeyong!” the taller male stepped out of the house and embraced the smaller boy, planting a kiss on his cheek after that. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, but before he could protest the boy flung his arms around him too, lips pressing against his cheek.

“I know Taeyongie from science class. I’m Kim Jungwoo.” The boy then proceeded to peck Ten’s and Johnny’s cheek, clasping his hands together. Ten smiled amusedly, exchanging a glance with Johnny. “Sicheng, Yuta and Taeil already arrived, so I guess you guys are the last ones- Doyoung? Your friends are here.” Jungwoo was a huge chatterbox, interrupting himself many times to start talking about something else. He’d probably taken a ‘happy pill’ or two.

“Ah. Hey, guys.” Doyoung appeared from the kitchen, holding several bottles of alcohol. He placed them all on the table surrounded by several couches, on which Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng were already sitting. The four joined them, getting comfortable and pouring their drinks in. They joked around, blasted music loudly until they were all loose and tipsy.

Jungwoo was settled in between Doyoung’s legs, which implied they were probably more than just friends. Now that Johnny was feeling much more relaxed, he also noticed Sicheng and Yuta were sitting incredibly close to each other. Johnny was hyper aware of Ten sitting next to him, their sides pressed together and their thighs equally close.

It was Jungwoo who suggested the whole ‘truth or dare’ thing. Honestly, the only ones not really down for it were Johnny and Doyoung, but the younger quickly changed his mind after receiving the ultimate pout from Jungwoo. So, they took turns, the first rounds mostly being consuming alcohol. As they got more and more tipsy, the real fun started with Doyoung and Jungwoo making out.

Like a bunch of fifth-graders, they ‘oooo’-ed and cheered. Doyoung then dared Taeyong to sit on Jaehyun’s lap for the rest of the round, which the other happily accepted. The rounds passed like this(Johnny had to talk English for two rounds in a row, and Ten couldn’t stop laughing at the slurry way he said everything), all fun and games.

That was, until Yuta seemed to remember Johnny’s crush on Ten. It was his turn to ask someone something, and his eyes landed on Johnny before his lips curled up into the biggest grin known to humanity. “I can’t believe no one…” the Japanese male shook his head before pointing at Ten, catching Johnny by surprise. “Ten, I dare you to kiss,” Yuta nodded towards Johnny, knowing the other would probably refuse if he were to ask him.

“our big friend Johnny.” He finished, earning a, as he thought so to himself, well-deserved applause. Taeyong was practically jumping in Jaehyun’s lap, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Jungwoo’s eyes lit up, curiously looking at the pair. Ten raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Johnny held his breath, nervousness blooming in his chest.

“Alright.” Ten nodded, smiling confidently, turning to face Johnny, whose neck was probably red, as well as his ears. Ten was tipsy, probably more than Johnny was, but he was cupping Johnny’s face and he was leaning in and all the cheering and other unimportant sounds faded to the background as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

Johnny’s heart skipped a beat, and then started thumping so loudly he was positive it was audible for the rest.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact Ten was really kissing him right now, like for real, it wasn’t one of _those_ dreams again, but Johnny got a sudden wave of confidence that lead into his hands curling around Ten’s petite waist, pulling him closer. Johnny felt Ten smile against his mouth, followed by a tongue pressing against his already parted lips.

And then he was gone. Ten sat back, arms somehow wound around Johnny’s neck, his weight resting on Johnny’s lap, who hadn’t even realised he had pulled him on himself. Taeyong was still cheering, actually, everyone was, and Ten hopped of his lap. Johnny wasn’t really aware of what just happened, but a smile crept up on his lips, and it wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.

They continued playing, Ten’s hand, which was resting on Johnny’s inner thigh, burning.

Johnny didn’t know how they eventually managed to make it back to campus, back to his dorm, but they did. They stumbled inside, the door slamming loudly do to Johnny’s hasty tug to close it. Johnny’s hand were all over Ten, and the other let it happen. They landed on Johnny’s bed, the elder on top. They kissed, and then kissed some more, Johnny eventually breaking the kiss to kiss along Ten’s jaw.

The other let out a breathless laugh, wrapping his arms around the male’s neck, pulling him closer. The room was already damp due to their presence. Johnny mouthed at the skin in between Ten’s neck and shoulder, the sound Ten made going straight to his cock.

The Thai’s hands were tangled in the other male’s hair, encouraging him to continue. “Go on, baby. You know how impatient I am.” Ten purred, licking his lips when his blouse was tossed to the other side of the room, his pants following soon after. Johnny laid on his stomach, held himself up with one elbow. His fingers ghosted over Ten’s underwear, causing the other to roll his hips.

Ten bit his bottom lip as his underwear was tugged down slowly, cold air hitting his private parts. He cursed under his breath when Johnny leaned down, his fingers curling around his cock. Soon, his hand was slick with pre-cum, the room filling with Ten’s pants, which turned into cries in no time.

“Not… not like this, Johnny. Please.” He pleaded, the grip on the elder’s hair tightening when his lips wrapped itself around the head of his cock. “ _Johnny_ ,” Ten gasped, hips jerking. His groin felt hot and tight. He held himself back as good as possible, lips pressed into a thin line as Johnny swallowed him whole.

“Johnny, _please_ ,” he was so, so close. He let out a whimper when his tip hit the back of Johnny’s throat. Johnny gripped his hips gently, coaxing him to give in. Ten spilled all down the other’s throat, letting out a weak cry at the simulation. His nails dug in Johnny’s head, hips thrusting into his hot mouth. His fingers released his hair.

Johnny let him ride out his orgasm, guiding Ten through it. He pulled away with an obscene pop, licking his lips. Ten had gone boneless, panting into the open air. Johnny hovered over him, pressing a kiss against his jaw, and then his chin. Ten’s arms locked around Johnny’s neck, pulling him on top of him.

Johnny sat up again. “Spread your legs for me, Ten.” He murmured, rubbing Ten’s thighs as the boy spread them widely. Johnny then realised he needed something he didn’t have on him right now. Ten smiled, dropping his arms from the other’s neck as he nodded at his pants. “I have a bottle of lube in my pocket.” He said, causing Johnny to get off the bed hurriedly to grab it.

When he came back, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his chest. Johnny tossed his shirt behind him and leaned down, capturing Ten’s lips in a kiss, teeth clashing together, their chests pressing together. His fingers blindly worked his belt off, and his pants slid off immediately. Johnny kicked them off, and used one hand to get rid of his boxers too. He felt Ten harden against his stomach and smiled. Johnny pulled away, rubbing his thumb against Ten’s lower lip, dipping it inside his hot mouth.

Ten bit his thumb, tongue flicking against the slightly rough pad.

Johnny sat up properly, dragged his hand away and squirted some lube onto his fingers until they were slick. He pressed one against Ten’s fluttering entrance. He circled his index finger around it carefully, until Ten grabbed his wrist and looked up at him, begging him to stop teasing. There were some requests in life which you couldn’t refuse.

This was not one of them.

Johnny smiled, continuing to do what he was doing, watching Ten’s hole clench on nothing. Ten whined, back arching beautifully when Johnny pressed a little harder, his finger slipping in with ease. “Ah… fuck.” Ten clenched down immediately. Johnny felt himself grow at the hot tightness around his finger. He added another finger, as Ten was begging for it.

Johnny leaned down to kiss him.

His fingers curled inside, causing Ten to moan into his mouth, he wriggled his hips to allow Johnny to go deeper. His arms found Johnny’s back, and he wound them around the muscled torso, the kiss breaking as Ten kissed his neck, chanting Johnny’s name like a prayer. “You like that, baby? You’re sucking me in.” Johnny groaned, leaning back so he had a better view of Ten.

He looked so wrecked. His hips were up in the air, thighs trembling. He moaned into Johnny’s neck, his breath hot. Johnny would do anything for a picture of this sight.

After the third finger, Ten gasped out, nails digging into Johnny’s back. “Don’t, don’t.” he managed to bring out, feeling his lower parts heat up more. “Johnny, please. _Johnny_ ,” Ten moaned, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Johnny understood, his fingers slipping out immediately. Ten groaned at the loss.

Johnny clumsily fumbled with the condom Ten had passed him, rolling it onto his cock. He gave himself a few pumps until he was fully hard(which didn’t take him long at all; one glance at Ten’s face was enough)and positioned himself at Ten’s entrance. Ten’s back arched at the feeling of the head of Johnny’s dick against his entrance, his arms finding their way around his neck again.

Johnny entered him slowly, carefully. Ten threw his head back, fingers slipping into Johnny’s dark hair, tangling themselves in there. “Johnny,” he breathed out, stroking his hair. Ten’s eyes closed as Johnny was buried till the hilt, staying still. It took him some time to get used to the feeling. “You can move.” He nodded, pressing a kiss against Johnny’s jaw. And another one.

Johnny’s jaw clenched at the tightness enveloping his cock, and it took everything in him to cum right now. Ten bit his lip as Johnny started thrusting hard and fast, his legs closing around the other’s waist. “Ah… fuck. Right- right there.” Ten cried out after a while, a bundle of nerves inside of him hit violently. Johnny snapped his hips forwards faster, sweat dripping down his back. Ten whined tiredly when that same spot was occasionally hit, his nails scratching down Johnny’s back.

All it took for Ten to cum was a hand wrapping around his aching cock and a few rough strokes. Johnny cupped his face and kissed him, swallowing his moans and whimpers. Ten pressed his legs down tighter, pressing Johnny more and more against him. Johnny’s thrusts were becoming sloppier and sloppier, the coil in his stomach close to snapping. He pulled away from the kiss, the sound of skin slapping against skin increasing.

“I can take it.” Ten reassured him, kissing his neck. Johnny let out a low sound, his hips rocking into Ten’s ones more as he came so hard he saw stars. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing into Ten’s arms. Johnny panted against Ten’s neck, his energy drained. Ten kissed his hair, stroking the back of his neck soothingly. Before Johnny dozed off, he heard Ten murmur something he couldn’t quite hear.

-

Johnny woke up in the exact same position. He opened his eyes tiredly, wondering what woke him up. Light seeped through the curtains, right in his eyes. He blinked, rubbing his eyelids. He tried to sit up, but felt a tugging pain in his muscles. And he remembered everything. Johnny lifted his head from Ten’s chest to look at him. He was still asleep, lips parted slightly. Johnny smiled, stroking his cheek.

He stopped his movements, looking away. What if Ten was regretting it? They hadn’t been completely wasted, but they sure were a bit tipsy, and maybe Ten didn’t feel _that_ way about him.

Johnny removed the sheets they were covered in. Ten mumbled something, scooting closer to Johnny. Ten’s eyes fluttered open as if he’d felt Johnny’s gaze on him.

He looked back into Johnny’s eyes momentarily before looking down at their bare bodies. Ten then smiled the most dazzling smile Johnny had ever seen and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in his chest.

“I’m hurting all over.” Was the first thing Ten said, yawning briefly. Johnny smiled, his arms curling around Ten’s waist. “I bet.” He replied, kissing the other’s forehead. “Don’t get cocky.” The Thai snorted, melting in the other’s embrace. “Look who’s talking,” Johnny grinned smugly, before letting out a high noise. “You weren’t that full of yourself last night.” He winked, earning a swat from Ten.

“Well that is kind of obvious, as I was filled with a certain someone.” Was Ten’s witty reply, making Johnny laugh quietly, all his worries about The Morning After fading away when he heard Ten laugh along with him. They lied like that for a while, limbs entangled, skin on skin. There was a peaceful silence dangling between them, until Ten spoke up.

“Do you…” he paused, looking up at Johnny. “where does this like,” he looked away, somehow looking at a loss of words. When Ten looked back at Johnny, his gaze was firm. “what are we?”

Johnny’s expression softened. He looked at the wall behind Ten and then back at him. He really didn’t want to fuck this up.

“We can take it slow, okay? I don’t want to… rush anything. I mean, if you want to like,” Johnny tripped over his words. “be _anything_ , I’m okay with it. Doesn’t matter what.” Heat crept up on his ears and the back of his neck. Ten looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. “Alright.” His hand cupped the back of Johnny’s head, fingers gliding through his hair.

Johnny leaned into the touch, exhaling in bliss.

“Have you ever been to America?” Ten asked, breaking the silence once again. Johnny smiled. “I was born there.” he replied, chuckling softly. Ten’s ears perked up. “Really?” he asked, sitting up instantly. Johnny groaned when his hands left his hair. “Yup.” He nodded, yawning. Ten lied down again, staring at the ceiling. “That’s _so_ cool.” He whispered, rolling over to face Johnny. “Why do you think my English is this good?” Johnny remarked smugly, scooting closer. Ten bumped his forehead against the other’s.

“My English is pretty good as well.”

“It sure is.”

-

“Details, Seo, details.” Yuta said for the fifth time that day, looking very content with himself. “Shut up.” Johnny replied, rolling his eyes. “You should thank me. This all happened because _I’m_ the nicest friend out there.” The Japanese male said as they walked through the hallway. “ありがとう”Johnny sighed, that being somewhat the only Japanese word he knew. Yuta grinned, punching him lightly.

They parted ways as Johnny arrived at art class, his heart beat speeding up as he breathed the smell of paint and wood in. He sat down at his regular table, waiting for Ten to walk in. He grabbed his pencil and paper and started doodling.

Two hands were clasped over his eyes, making his vision go black. “Guess who!” A sweet voice laughed. Johnny’s heart thumped loudly in return. “Jungwoo?” he joked, earning a gasp and a swat against the back of his head.

“I was kidding, Ten.” Johnny whined, as the Thai boy ignored him. He reached for the other’s free hand and pressed it against his cheek. “I’m sorry,” Johnny smiled that familiar, boyish grin and Ten’s cheeks promptly darkened. He pinched Johnny’s cheek hard and smiled in satisfaction. “Good boy.” he cooed, removing his hand.

Johnny rubbed his red cheek and huffed. His gaze landed on what Ten was drawing. It was that same sketch of Johnny he’d made a while ago. “Don’t look!” Ten grabbed his chin and forced Johnny to look at him. “Perfect. Stay like that.” The Thai nodded, continuing to draw.

Johnny kept his gaze on Ten, absently staring at his lips. The bell rang sharply, and Ten and Johnny got up, shoving their chairs against the table, walking away all while chatting.

Ten had his drawing tucked in between his Psychology book.

-

This time, it had been Johnny’s idea to switch rooms. Jaehyun obliged, but not after giving him a full lecture about using ‘protection’.

When Johnny walked into Ten and Taeyong’s dorm, he wasn’t surprised to see the other one drawing again. Ten jumped slightly at his appearance. “Hi,” he greeted Johnny, looking up from his desk. “Jaehyun and Taeyong again.” The eldest used the couple as an excuse. “Ah, I understand,” Ten looked at the clock. “you tired yet?” he asked, glancing at Johnny.

Johnny told him he wasn’t.

So, after a Star Wars marathon they decided to finally sleep. Johnny had already changed into his pyjamas beforehand, so he lied down in Taeyong’s bed while waiting for Ten to finish changing. His cheeks tingled from hearing Ten’s laugh multiple times.

After the younger left to the restroom, he appeared next to Johnny.

“All set.” The Thai boy was standing next to his bed, smiling down on him. “Scoot over.” He demanded, catching Johnny off guard. “You wanna…” Johnny scooted to the right, making space for Ten. The other looked at him. “If that’s okay.” He replied, pressing himself against Johnny immediately. “Of course.” Johnny smiled, opening his arms. He sighed in bliss as Ten switched the lights off. “Good night.” The male whispered, arms wrapped around the other’s small body. “Night…” Ten mumbled back, head fitting in the crook of his neck.

Now Johnny was a very light sleeper. Every little creak or sound Jaehyun made when coming in after a party woke him up instantly. Light seeping through the curtains, Jaehyun shifting in his bed, etc. So, when he felt something wet against his collarbone, Johnny jolted awake. He looked over at a still sleeping Ten. His lips were pressed together, body tense.

Johnny felt his pulse quicken.

Ten didn’t look comfortable at all. He mumbled something inaudible, his voice fragile. He looked so vulnerable. “I don’t,” he spoke up, eyes screwing shut more. “don’t.” Ten shifted, his head shaking faintly. Johnny shook him slightly, frowning in concern. “Ten?” he asked worriedly, not getting any response from the other.

“Ten?” Johnny repeated, voice rising. He started panicking slightly. He shook Ten harder than he intended to and the younger nearly tumbled off the bed.

In the faint light of Taeyong’s reading lamp, Johnny saw something glistening in Ten’s eyes. “Sorry, but you… you looked like you wanted to wake up.” Johnny said, swallowing hard. Ten sat up. He switched the lights on. Johnny sat up as well. Ten placed his hand over the other’s, squeezing tightly. He was taking shallow, hurried breaths. Johnny felt his heart clench and leaned over, pulling the younger in his arms.

“Did you dream about something again?” he asked quietly, rubbing Ten’s back soothingly, tracing circles. He felt him nod, his hands fisting his shirt. “It’s my father,” Ten started after a while, his voice tight. “he doesn’t want me to… waste time.” He continued. Johnny listened silently. “He doesn’t want me to waste time on ‘children stuff’. I came home from school once, and all my drawings had gone straight into the trashcan. I wasn’t allowed to do the thing I liked the most.” Ten spoke, his voice thick.

Johnny swallowed a lump in his throat.

“So when I came here, I…” Ten stayed silent. “I never took my drawings with me. That was what I was taught to do,” Ten looked up at Johnny, eyes glossy. “I guess that kind of scarred me. Not being able to do what I wanted to do. When I close my eyes and sleep, I can-” The Thai’s voice staggered and he stopped talking, looking away again. He let out a soft breath.

Johnny bit down on his lower lip, not really knowing what to say.

He squeezed Ten’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Ten slumped against him, and they sat just like that, in silence. Johnny’s throat felt dry when he tried to swallow. “You wanna try sleeping again? We can stay up if you don’t want to.” He suggested, rubbing Ten’s back with his free hand. The latter nodded, melting into Johnny’s embrace.

So they stayed like that, Johnny’s head resting against the headboard of his bed as he ran his fingers through Ten’s soft hair as the younger lied against him, cheek resting on his chest. He didn’t stop when he heard Ten’s calm, steady breathing.

His hand still rested on Ten’s hair as Johnny, eventually, dozed off too.

They were woken up by Taeyong, who stumbled in rather loudly. He eyed the two with a serene smile, whispering an apology before he gathered his books and left. Johnny sighed quietly, looking down at Ten, who’s eyes fluttered open tiredly. “What time is it?” he asked in a soft voice, still full of sleep. Johnny looked at the alarm clock. “9,” he replied, yawning.

Ten stared at the wall before sitting up. He hooked his legs around Johnny’s waist, settling in his lap. He smiled gently, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you,” Ten murmured, making Johnny’s heart flutter. He was all soft from sleep. Johnny smiled warmly, his arms locking around Ten’s waist.

They held each other like that, making Johnny feel all fuzzy inside. “I got morning classes,” Ten broke the silence, leaning back slightly to look at Johnny. His lips were pulled up in a slight pout, and Johnny grinned, bumping his forehead against the other’s. “Guess you’ll have to get ready then.” He said, sliding his hands under Ten’s shirt, tracing his spine.

“Don’t make it harder for me.” Ten exhaled, leaning into the other’s touch with a soft purr. Johnny only wiggled his eyebrows at him, hands traveling down and planting on his hips. He squeezed briefly before letting go, allowing the other off of him. Ten yawned, walking over to his closet to retrieve some clothes. Johnny enjoyed the view of Ten’s bare back and smiled slightly when his underwear was tugged down and tossed away carelessly.

Johnny sat up, running a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to smoothen it. He got out of bed, walking over to Ten to wrap his arms around his waist from behind, chin resting on top of his head. Ten glanced at him through the mirror before flashing him a smile. “I’m trying to get dressed,” he whined as he leaned back against Johnny, pouting at him in the mirror.

Johnny ran his hands along his sides and hummed, waiting until Ten stood straight. He stepped away and leaned against the closet, watching the other from there. “Alright, I’m done.” Ten yawned, standing by the door with his bag in his hand. He leaned up to Johnny, puckering his lips. Johnny felt his heart leap. He cupped Ten’s jaw with one hand and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“See you during lunch.” The Thai smiled, hand coming up to smoothen Johnny’s hair, making the other’s heart hammer in his chest. “You sure will.” The latter replied, hand following Ten’s so he could lace his fingers with him. 

When Johnny arrived in his dorm, it was empty. He sat at his desk and sighed, sliding the drawer open. He took out the drawings Ten had made and stared at them. It felt weird. Wrong, almost.

Then, Johnny felt something with a different texture on the bottom of the stack of drawings. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was a portrait of himself, so strangely realistic it was as if he was looking in a mirror. It was the drawing Ten had been working on for a long time already. With a frown, Johnny turned the sheet around, lips parting at the note that was stuck on there.

_Hi big guy,_

_You should’ve known my nosy ass would find these. An album full of drawings made my someone else? That’s such a Johnny thing to do. Remind Jaehyun to not leave me alone again, before I find your secret porn stash or something._

Johnny felt his cheeks heat up, as if he’d been caught in the act.

_Don’t worry; I’m not weirded out or anything. It’s kinda cute, that you keep them and all. I don’t think anyone would do that. But holy fuck, some of these go back to last year! You wrote the dates down and such. I'm not extremely good with words, Johnny, but I want to thank you for everything. I don't think I've ever met someone as sweet as you. Even though it's kind of embarrassing seeing all the stuff I drew in your drawer, at least I know there's someone who appreciates them._

_I hope you can kind of see yourself in the drawing, I tried my best._

_I love you, giant._

_Ten_

Johnny felt his heart swell at the last words, eyes lingering on the small heart Ten had made next to his name. He smiled then, gripping the sheet a little tighter. "I, as you probably know, love you as well. So much." Johnny spoke, looking at the paper.

He'd tell Ten at lunch. And in the evening. Heck, he'd remind him every day, if he had to. It was 10:43 am, but Johnny felt like time had stopped as he read the letter over and over again.

It rained a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> あり得ないほど = unbelievable  
> ありがとう = thank you  
> i really liked writing this?  
> i've had this idea in mind for so long ahah  
> thank you for reading  
> x


End file.
